Field of Invention
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to plasma, and more particularly, to an apparatus for generating plasma.
Description of Related Art
In general plasma technology, a plurality of singular type plasma needles form an array. Such an array type plasma is classified as an array plasma jet, but since this creates empty spaces between the individual plasma needles where plasma cannot be generated, it is difficult to generate plasma evenly in large sizes with such an array type plasma.
So far, efforts have been made to embody hall-type plasma generators having large cross section areas in order to increase the area of plasma being generated. However, this type of plasma generators is disadvantageous in that they consume large amounts of gas in generating plasma while it is also difficult to generate plasma in large sizes.
Thus, embodying stable plasma of large sizes to use to reform a subject surface such as skin requires the area of plasma generated to be large, plasma generation to be stable, and gas consumption for plasma generation to be small.
Furthermore, in general plasma technology, plasma is emitted directly to a medium through a plasma nozzle. The purpose of such technology is to maximize the effect of the plasma being emitted to the medium by configuring the plasma to have a high density. However, in such technology, in order to change the constituents of a fluid, the plasma nozzle must be exposed, thereby generating vortexes which may take up most of the plasma. Not only that, one cannot exclude the possibility that when plasma is emitted directly to the medium, the pressure of the fluid may increase, causing the plasma to backflow. That is, there is a possibility that the fluid of high pressure may affect the plasma nozzle, causing the plasma to backflow, and thus changing the plasma nozzle physically and chemically.
Furthermore, a general plasma generating apparatus has a nozzle so that the plasma may be sprayed to a surface or a medium having a space, thereby changing the constituents thereof. However, in such a plasma apparatus where fluid flows by way of such a plasma nozzle, there needs to be a technology for the plasma to change the constituents of the fluid.